Magora
Description ---- Name: Magora Race: Half-Breed Class: Death Knight Professions: Mining and Engineering Age: 45 Birthplace: Terokkar Forest Current Residence: The Barrens Specialization: Blood Affiliation: Knights of the Ebon Blade Southfury Watch Appearance: What was once dark blue green skin has become ashen after death. Her body is covered in old scars. Though you would probably never see them as Magora is nearly always covered head to toe in heavy plate armor. In her hands is a rune axe nearly the same color as her skin. When swinging through the air it whistles a mournful tone before biting into the meaty flesh of a hopefully worthy foe. History ---- Magora's life hasn't been an easy one. Born from a draenei slave in the Terrokar Forest, and fathered by an orc from the Bladewind clan, half orc children were not treated well by the orcish clans. Magora got the short end of an already short stick when she was born with obvious draenei traits. Glowing blue eyes, blueish skin, and most damning cranial tendrils marked her as different from the other children. Because of these things she was treated as if she wasn't part of the tribe, or little better than the slave her mother had been. The oldest scars covering her body are from her youth. Though as she grew she would gain more from the daily trips into the wilds to hunt her own food. This was the only way she was able to eat anything that wasn't rotten. As she grew into an adult her old hatred for her tormentors turned into a growing admiration for Orcish strength. While at the same time her curiosity about her mother turned into bitter resentment for her weakness. This was around the time the Horde was being formed and the clans were being united into a single fighting force to destroy the Draenei. Magora took this news as an opportunity to change herself for the better. She took a knife and cut the appendages from her skull that marked her as a half breed. Wearing a wolf mask to hide her eyes and covering herself in furs and dirt, she managed to integrate herself into the horde. Passing herself off as an orc she was finally recognized as a being with worth. Magora fought in many battles against the Draenei and proved herself a competent enough warrior to be allowed through the Dark Portal into Azeroth. There she fought the humans and helped lay siege to the city of Stormwind. This would be the end of the Horde's and her own good luck. The war in the north did not go as planned. The addition of paladins and the alliance between the native races of Azeroth (helped with the desertion and betrayal of Gul'dan) spelled the end of the Horde and the surviving forces were placed into camps. This was where she was revealed to be a half orc by the Alliance forces in charge of the camp. This earned her the ire of her previous comrades whom called her a liar and shunned her as the Bladewind did those many years ago. When the camps were liberated by Thrall and the remnants of the Horde, Magora ran off into the forests of the Northern Kingdoms. She lived there like she once did in her youth on ruined Draenor. She spent years living this way little more than a poacher on human lands. Then came the scourge. The plague of undeath ran rampant through Lordaeron and it was all Magora could do to stay alive. Keeping away from the towns had more than likely been the reason she didn't die to the infected grain. The traders she could once count on for being easy prey were now few in number and now heavily protected. The animals she once hunted for food were now scrawny and sickly, nearly unfit for consumption but she made do before slipping into the mountains between what would soon become known as the Eastern Plaguelands and the Hinterlands. Having no love for the dwarves and not willing to trust the then Horde allied Raventusks, Magora kept to herself in the mountains. She only left to hunt game in the still living forests of the Hinterlands and occasionally risking trips into the ruined towns for everything else she needed. It was on one of these trips she ran afoul of a Death Knight. She fled from the town she had been scavenging for weeks. She was desperate to evade the mounted warrior bearing down on her, but her speed was no match for it's skeletal steed. Backed into a corner Magora could try to match her strength against it's unnatural might. A veteran of the first and second wars, in addition to the war against the Draenei, Magora was no slough when it came to combat. She repeatedly rebuffed the Knight's attacks scoring a few of her own in the process. For a moment she thought she had bought herself an opening for escape! The sickening sounds of steel piercing meat and bone was the last thing the poor halfblood would hear as a member of the living. However, Magora's story doesn't end here in what seemed to be a daze. She found herself risen and given new strength and power. She knew she served someone called the Lich King and she slaughtered his enemies for him without thought or even emotion. Then came the battle of Light's Hope when the Lich King's grip on the Death Knight's of Acherus was shaken by the actions of Tirion Fordring and Darion Mograine. She found her mind was completely her own again and could remember everything she'd done in the name of the Scourge. She could remember how powerful she was. She could remember how weak she had been to be controlled by another after dying in single combat. Over many months Magora thought about her place in the world, where she had come from, what she was and what her future could be. She was not an orc, but she could live like one. Damn what anyone else thought of her. Her strength would put them straight. Category:Horde Category:Half Orc Category:Half Draenei Category:Horde Death Knight Category:Death Knight Category:Characters